


Avenging the Digital World

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Getting the Call

The sun was high in the sky as the Avengers Compound was abuzz with activity as the inhabitants were killing time. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were sparring in the training room, Tony Stark was in his lab working on repairs on his current Iron Man suit, Bruce Banner was in his lab still trying to come up with a cure for his situation, Peter Parker was away at high school, Wanda Maximoff and Vision were looking up new recipes, Thor Odinson was watching Wanda and Vision, Azura Stark; Tony’s adoptive daughter was away at her photography class, and Loki Laufeyson was trying to keep himself occupied while his girl was away with reading one of her books. He got about halfway done with the book before he put it down and stood up. He walked into Tony’s lab and managed to find a spot to sit down.  
“Trying to keep calm?” Tony joked and Loki nodded. Tony looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3 o’clock and knew that school was getting out. It was a normal routine that Azura always picked up Peter from his school when hers got out. She plugged in her iPod into the radio and looked through her playlists. She found Outkast’s “Land of a Million Drums” and started playing it. She looked up to see Peter and his buddy Ned heading her way.  
“Hey, sis!” he said  
“Hey, little bug.” she said playfully as he got in the truck. Ned was glad that Peter had a big sister to look out for him and he even hopped in the truck so she can give him a ride home. She made sure that Ned made it safely inside before they headed to the Compound. Peter knew that her iPod was his iPod and he looked for a song to listen to. He found “Land Down Under” by Men at Work and he cranked it up. They sang along with it until her radio was saying incoming call from her dad.  
“Hey, Dad.” she said  
“Are you guys on the way here?” he asked  
“Not yet, I have to take Peter to Stephen's he's not feeling well.” she said trying to keep a straight face.  
“Alright, we'll be waiting.” Tony said and he hung up. They finally busted up laughing knowing that their plan worked. They did go by the Sanctum and gave Stephen a visit. They were back on the road and headed home. The sound of her truck coming up the driveway made everyone look up. She saw that Steve and Bucky were outside sparring with Natasha and Clint. Scott came running outside to see all the commotion. Peter went inside to get started on his homework and as soon as she was inside, she was swept off of her feet by Loki who was happy to see that she was finally home. She had her own homework to do and she got started. She was supposed to take pictures of her life at home and since she had a big family it wouldn't be hard.  
She got Wanda and Vision watching TV in her room, Peter was next so she got him to look up from his homework to smile and give her the peace sign. She slipped him a package of crackers to help him focus. She got Scott trying to find food, the four outside sparring, Bruce in his lab, she got Tony making one of his health shakes, She got a secret shot of Thor getting into his stash of Pop-Tarts, although the God of Thunder had a look on his face that he knew he was caught red-handed but smiled when he found out that it was only Azura with a camera, her last victim was of Loki who looked up with an innocent expression on his face. She labeled each one and sent them off to her teacher for grading. She decided to grab something to eat while waiting for her teacher to reply. She stopped to see that Peter was going over his homework to make sure that he had the right answers.  
“Need some help?” she asked  
“Yeah.” he replied and she led him to the kitchen and he sat down at the bar. She helped him correct what was wrong and found the right answers. After his homework was done, she peeled an apple with a claw and sliced the apple up with the same claw. She gave him half of the apple slices and went back to check on her own homework. She saw that she had an email that was from her teacher.  
Finally! She thought as she was about to open the letter but was afraid to see what it said so she opened the video call and found Tony in his lab.  
“Hey, Dad can you come up here please?” she asked  
“Yeah, what’s going on baby girl?” Tony asked instantly alarmed  
“I just got an email from my teacher and I’m a little unsure to open it.” she said  
“Alright, grab Reindeer Games and I’ll be up there in a second.” Tony said and she hung up. She didn’t have to ask since he was already heading his way to her. She looked up to see Tony standing next to her and the three of them was looking at the email.  
“Miss Stark, I have just received your photographs and I’m completely impressed by how your family keeps themselves busy and I would like to see more from you and I would suggest trying different filters with more pictures of your day-to-day life. Have a great day, Mrs. Archer.” Tony and Loki read at the same time while Azura sat there a little dazed.  
“What just happened?” she asked  
“She likes the pictures and is asking for more.” Tony said  
“Great job, love.” Loki said kissing her cheek  
“You know, let’s a do a big family picture.” Tony said  
“How come?” she asked  
“Can’t do a family pictures without the whole family together.” Tony said and he went to get everyone together. Azura was setting up her tripod and kept checking the lens to make sure that everyone was in the picture. She noticed a chair and cocked an eyebrow.  
“It’s for you to sit in, silly.” Peter said and she got the timer ready. She sat in the chair with Tony on her left and Loki on her right while Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were behind them with Thor and Peter standing next to Tony and Loki. The picture was taken and she sent it to her teacher. In Bruce’s lab, one of his computers turned on and said “You’ve got mail” so upon hearing that he, Tony, Peter, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bucky, Azura, Loki, Wanda, and Stephen headed to the lab.  
“I don’t recognize the sender.” Bruce said and was a little unsure since it said “Help!” over and over again.  
“They could need our help.” Steve said since he knew that he wanted to do the right thing and Bruce opened it. As soon as he did, the screen turned white and everyone was in brought into the computer. The team was together when they landed in a new world and they passed out from the trip hoping that the others were alright and not in any bad shape when they woke up and were starting to wake up.


	2. The Team Grows

The team finally woke up and looked to see that they were in the woods.   
“Is everyone alright?” Tony asked as he mentally did a head count of who all was there.   
“I'm alright, Mr. Stark. " Peter said and he stood up. He saw Loki waking up and noticed that he had used to his body to soften the landing for Azura who was underneath him. She woke up and waved to let the team know that she was fine. The others were also waking up.   
“Where are we?” Peter asked as he looked around to get his bearings.   
“I have no idea.” Clint said   
“Wait, we were in my lab and we were checking my email and the next second we woke up here.” Bruce said as he poked at a tree.   
“Are you saying that we are in your computer?” Tony asked as he poked at a tree.   
“We may not even be in my computer.” Bruce said “We might be in the Internet.” Azura suddenly stiffened as she felt something crawling around her shirt.   
“What the?” she said and out of her shirt collar popped a small blue and white creature with red eyes.  
“Hi there!” the little creature said and crawled out of her shirt so he can sit on her lap.   
“Hi?” Azura said a little confused at the strange creature  
“DemiVeemon’s the name and I’m your friend for life.” the little creature said and held out his hand. She shook his hand and he smiled before diving back down her shirt. He came back out with two devices, one in his hands and the other in his mouth, and placed them in her lap. She looked at the devices curiously but before she could figure out where to put them, three more creatures came bouncing their way.  
“There’s more of them.” Bucky said as a yellow and white creature with a horn leapt into his arms.   
“Hello. I’m Tsunomon.” said the little creature  
“I’m James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me ‘Bucky’” he replied and saw that he was holding the same devices as Azura.  
“It’s weird that they can communicate.” Bruce said   
“We’ve always had the ability to communicate.” said a pink blob that stopped next to Bruce. The pink blob motioned for the rest of his friends to follow. Peter was almost knocked off of his feet when a creature that looked like it was halfway out of a cocoon jumped into his arms.  
“It’s so good to finally meet you!” the creature said   
“Who are you?” Peter aked   
“I’m Minomon.” the creature said and Peter had to sit down to keep his balance which made everyone else do as a precaution. DemiVeemon was happy to see his friend and went to go play tag with Minomon. Bruce watched as Tsunomon also went to play and then the pink blob, Motimon, went to join in.  
“So, I’m guessing they’re like kids.” Natasha said as she was sitting next to Clint. More of the little creatures came out and went to meet their partners. A round, cat-like creature came to sit in Natasha’s lap and stay there while a small pink bird-like creature came to perch on top of Clint’s head. Tony started laughing but was cut off since he had a small, round creature bounce next to him.   
“Hello.” the creature said and Tony looked up at the others who just shrugged their shoulders. Stephen was surprised when his partner, a fire-ball, came to rest on his shoulder.  
“Hello, new friend.” the Sorcerer Supreme said  
“Hello, I’m DemiMeramon.” said the little fireball. Thor was almost about to run when his partner, a little gray creature named Bukamon, used his head as a perch. DemiVeemon saw the new arrivals and waved.  
“Hey, Poromon, Nyaromon!” he said to the creatures that were next to Clint and Natasha. They waved back and even Poromon looked who was sitting next to Tony and waved.  
“Hi, Upamon.” he said  
“Hiya.” Upamon replied. A round, pink creature finally made its way to the team and sat next to Loki.  
“Looks like you have one too, love.” Azura said as DemiVeemon came running to see the new arrival.   
“Hey, Koromon.” he said   
“Hiya.” Koromon said as he hopped onto Loki’s shoulder. The team was about to head out when they realized that they didn’t know where they were going. They decided to build a campsite and try to find a reasonable amount of food. Nyaromon stayed close to Natasha while they stayed at the campsite. Clint and Azura went to do some hunting when she picked up something coming their way.   
“Clint, we need to get back to the team.” she said but they were stopped when a huge red beetle stood in their way.   
“Dammit!” Clint said and loosed an arrow, Azura transformed her nails into claws and swiped at the creature.   
“My claws aren’t doing anything.” she said  
“Neither are my arrows.” Clint said before he saw two small blurs go by him. It was Poromon and DemiVeemon.   
“There’s no way you two can fight that thing.” Clint said but Azura wasn’t going to back down from a fight. The red beetle, called Kuwagamon, was a tough opponent but through sheer will, Poromon and DemiVeemon Digivolved into Hawkmon and Veemon. They made Kuwagamon go away and the two were just dumbstruck.  
“You guys were smaller a second ago.” Clint said   
“Right, but when you were in danger we Digivolved and helped out.” Hawkmon said   
“Exactly!” Veemon said and they decided to go with it before heading back to the others. The team was amazed when they saw that Clint and Azura not only came back with food but also their little friends weren’t so little anymore.   
“You did what again?” Tony asked trying to wrap his head around the idea of the smaller creatures becoming bigger creatures.   
“We Digivolved, it’s a process where we share energy and become a stronger fighter.” Veemon said.   
“Ok, but does it happen all the time?” He asked as Upamon napped in the crook of his arm.  
“Only if the need calls for it or you’re in danger.” Hawkmon said and he nodded. The team was about to relax when Kuwagamon came back.  
“I thought he was gone.” Azura said   
“I guess not.” Clint said and they got ready for another round. But this time, the others stepped in. The Digimon also joined in the fray, Kuwagamon was still hard to beat. In a last ditch effort, the other Digimon Digivolved. They were now Agumon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Terriermon, Salamon, Wormmon, Tentomon, Palmon, Candlemon, and Gabumon. They combined all their attacks and it seemed like Kuwagamon was finally down for the count.   
“Now, you guys know the feeling.” Clint joked as he watched the others try and wrap their heads around their partners now being a bigger size.  
“Please tell me you guys get bigger?” Peter asked   
“Yes, we do if you’re in danger.” Wormmon said   
“Right now it seems you’re at a stage called Rookie.” Azura said checking the square device “What they were at was called In-Training.”   
“I wonder what else is there?” Peter asked her  
“The other forms are Champion, Ultimate, Mega and a special form called Armor.” She said and Bruce was impressed at how quickly she got the hang of using the square device, which is called a D-Terminal. Peter looked up to see that night was falling and they knew that it was time to call it a day. Clint put the fire out but he knew that something was wrong.   
“I think that we have at least an hour of standing watch just in case we get attacked during the night.” He said and Tony nodded. They knew that a full night was at least 8 hours so Clint took the first hour and Tony took the second hour, Natasha took the third hour, Stephen took the fourth hour, Azura took the fifth hour, Peter took the sixth hour, Bucky took the seventh hour and Steve rounded out the night. The team looked to see that there was still food so Steve made breakfast for everyone while their partners went to look for food for themselves. Azura watched as their partners came back and they had food with them. They added their food to the food that was left over and that was enough.   
“We need to find a way to get out of here.” Tony said while the others were cleaning up.   
“But where would we start looking?” Natasha said   
“I can take a look from the skies.” Azura said and transformed into a Peregrine falcon and took to the air.   
“That’s interesting to know that she can do that here.” Bruce said and starting to flex his fingers wondering if he could unleash the beast. A screech from above told them that she was back. She landed on the ground before transforming back into human form.  
“What did you see?” Stephen asked for everyone else  
“I saw a mountain in the middle of the island and the rest was forest, a frozen wasteland, and a few deserts but that was about it.” she said while rotating her arm to get over the soreness.   
“If there is a way to get out of here,” Tony said “then how do we get to that mountain?”   
“Infinity Mountain?” Gabumon asked “There is a way.”   
“Why is it called Infinity Mountain?” Peter asked while Stephen, Loki, Wanda, and Azura all stiffen at the name.   
“It goes on forever.” Gabumon said and Peter nodded. They decided to head out to try and get to Infinity Mountain. They knew that they had a long journey ahead of them.


	3. The First Fight

The team was making their way to Infinity Mountain but no one was asking why four of their own managed to stiffen. Wanda froze since her abilities came from the Mind Stone which in now in Vision, Loki froze since he had both the Space and Mind Stones, Stephen froze since he has the Time Stone, and Azura froze since she and Loki were in synch with each other and knew that the attack on New York wasn’t his fault. Veemon noticed the subtle change and he held Azura’s free hand letting her know that she had a friend. Tony knew that Loki wasn’t really responsible for the attack since he was only protecting his lady.  
The team was starting to get exhausted and wanted to find a spot to stop for the night. Thor had found a mansion in the middle of the forest and figured it was safe. The inside was huge and looked like a mansion out of the Victorian Era. Azura’s sharp nose detected the smell of food and found the kitchen. Next to it was the dining room where the others waited. Cooking, besides spending time with the God of Mischief, was one of Azura’s hobbies. Wanda and Palmon came to see what she was doing and Veemon was her taste tester. She knew that he was enjoying her cooking and was glad that he was her friend for life.   
Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, Caesar salad, and breadsticks. Veemon wanted to help so Azura let him carry the breadsticks, Wanda carried the salad, Azura carried the spaghetti, and Palmon carried a pitcher of water.   
“Smells good, Sparrow.” Tony said using his nickname for her which made her smile.  
“Thanks, Dad.” Azura said smiling. They set the food on the table and she made sure that the Digimon also had some food. Peter was starting to get a little bored so he launched a crouton at Tony and he retaliated and threw another crouton at the young Avenger. The Digimon were laughing while the growing food fight. Bucky threw a meatball but Azura caught it in her mouth and swallowed it which made Loki lean to the side for a second in fright. She giggled and launched a meatball back at Bucky with a spoon and it missed, hitting Steve instead.   
The final meatball was launched and it hit Loki on the tip of his nose. They knew it was time to end it, Azura laughed but she masked kissing his nose with a lick to get the sauce off.   
“Minx.” Loki said with a grin   
“I prefer weasel.” she said also grinning. Everybody cleaned up and after the kitchen was cleaned they decided to head to the hot springs that Wanda found earlier. There were two, one for the guys and one for the girls. The Digimon also went with them but Gabumon managed to stay out due to wanting to get his fur wet but he stand watch. The guys were relaxing and Loki was starting to wonder what the girls were talking about since it was odd to have different hot springs.   
“It’s weird to see you without Loki.” Natasha said   
“I know, most of the time you two are attached at the hip.” Wanda said   
“Yeah, but why?” Azura asked   
“The Japanese believe that guys and girls shouldn’t be in the same room together unless they were married.” Salamon said which shocked Natasha for a second. Wormmon scuttled over to Peter and lightly poked him.  
“What’s up buddy?” he asked   
“I was wondering, is everything alright with him?” Wormmon asked as he watched Loki.  
“He’s not used to being separated from his girlfriend.” Peter said. He stiffened as he was waiting for Loki to stare at him but he didn’t knowing that he was right. The only time he was separated from her was on the Helicarrier. After everyone dried off and they headed to the bedroom which was just one room with two rows of beds.   
“I guess we all just pick a bed.” Tony said and sat on the first bed that he saw. The others found beds on their own but Azura was smart and pushed her bed close to Loki’s so they can be together. Thor watched as Loki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close smiling, happy to see that someone cared for his brother. Gomamon also watched and looked up at his partner.  
“He’s my brother and now I’m starting to see her as family.” Thor said and Gomamon fell asleep. The others also fell asleep one after the other until the last ones were Agumon and Veemon. Outside the mansion, a woman and her partner DemiDevimon, were waiting for her teammates to show up.   
“Are they asleep?” a newcomer said with his partner Betamon in his arms.  
“Yeah, the last two just fell asleep.” she said   
“Good, when do we attack?” another woman said and her partner Mushroomon smiled  
“Not yet, we wait until the opportune moment.” their boss said. They left but the woman, Monica, decided to stay. She waited and had DemiDevimon Digivolve into his Champion form, Devimon, before they snuck around to the back of the mansion. Peter’s Spider-sense was going off so he was the first to wake up which in turn woke up Wormmon.   
“Everything alright?” he asked   
“No, something’s not right.” Peter replied and he tried to be quiet but he woke up Azura and Veemon.  
“Just where do you think you’re going?” She asked   
“There’s someone here.” he said and before she could ask who, the whole mansion shook. With everyone awake, they made it to the first floor where they saw a huge hole in the wall.  
“Knock knock, anyone home?” Monica asked and found the Avengers all gearing up for a fight.  
“This is just perfect, we just found this place.” Clint said as he loosed an arrow but Devimon blocked it.   
“Let’s take this outside.” Stephen said which gave them more room to fight. Veemon was the first to Digivolve into an Armored Digivolution named Flamedramon. The others followed suit and Digivolved into Greymon, Gargomon, Kabuterimon, Halsemon, Gatomon, Digmon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Wizardmon, and Stingmon.   
“They did again.” Natasha said and Azura quickly got out her D-Terminal.  
“They’re at the Champion level so they can have a fair fight.” she said. Monica knew while they were being distracted, it was her time to make a move but she was stopped by Azura’s quick reflexes. Monica ran off and the team watched as some of the Champions went back to Rookies except for Wizardmon and Gatomon.   
“That’s interesting.” Stephen said as Gatomon and Wizardmon shook hands.  
“I guess that they’re special cases.” Veemon said and Azura shrugged her shoulders. Monica found a place to hide and Devimon Digivolved into Myotismon, his Ultimate form.   
“I’m sure we can get another fight.” she said and Myotismon smiled. The team managed to get away from the destroyed mansion but they were now on high alert just in case Monica decided to come back for Round 2.  
“We need to make sure that we’re not being followed.” Stephen said trying to be the voice of reason for a change. Thor took the air using Mjolnir and made sure that they were alright.  
“I didn’t see anyone or anything.” Thor said and put the hammer back on his belt. They continued on their way until they reached one of the deserts that Azura spotted earlier. Azura had transformed into her dragon form but her form was big enough that she can create shade for Loki with her wing.   
“We need to find shelter as soon as possible.” Azura said as she watched Peter try his best to keep up. She created shade with her other wing so the youngest Avenger can recover to an extent. Also quickly changing her breed to an Ice Dragon. She lightly ruffled her wings and created a little snow flurry. Stephen looked to see that everyone else was trying to keep up in the heat and Tony was starting to finally slow down.  
“I’m going ahead with the ones who can’t handle the heat and make sure that they get into the shade.” Azura said and slightly crouched so Peter and Loki can climb onto her back. Tony also climbed onto her back and she took off in one wing blast. The others followed her and she reached another forest at the edge of the desert and found a shady tree. She landed and they got to the ground. Tony was not only breathing heavily but also was starting to shake. Concentrating, she made three ice spikes and gave them one each. Tony stopped shaking and Peter and Loki cooled themselves off. She looked to see that the others were heading their way.   
“Are you guys alright?” Wormmon asked worried for Peter  
“I’m alright.” he said and Wormmon hopped into his arms. Azura was most worried about Loki since she knew his true heritage and wanted him out of the heat as much as possible. Transforming back into human form, she did a mental headcount of everyone to make sure that everyone was there.   
“I hate the desert.” Tony said and Azura nodded her head knowing that she hated working in New Mexico when Thor and Mjolnir crashed on Earth.   
“I hate the heat in general.” Azura said and plopped on the ground. Veemon sat next to her and she gave him a hug. Monica came back but this time they were able to take her out for good.  
“I hope she doesn’t come back.” Peter said and Wormmon nodded   
“Let’s hope she’s the only one that we have to face.” Stephen said   
“Don’t jinx it man.” Tony said but what he didn’t know is that there was three more people out there waiting for the right time to strike.   
“Something tells me that we’re going to be for a wild ride.” Clint said and Natasha nodded in agreement. They decided to stay where they were and they decided to not keep watch since they were far away enough to not be attacked. Tony was the last one to fall asleep since he was checking on Azura and Loki who were already asleep with Agumon and Veemon fast asleep next to them.   
Keep them safe you two for my sake he thought before he fell asleep next to Armadillomon and they all managed to have a good night’s sleep for what seemed like a week.


	4. Taking a Break

Morning arrived and Azura was the first one to wake up and headed with Veemon to go find breakfast. Veemon had Digivolved into his second Armored Digivolution, Raidramon, and he was quick as lighting due to his title of “Storm of Friendship”. He was covered in black, silver, and yellow armor and he ran on four legs unlike the bipedal Flamedramon.   
“You know, I like this form of yours.” Azura said while petting his head  
“I’m glad you like it but I have one more that you haven’t seen yet.” he said and they gathered enough food and raced back to the group. Clint saw that she was coming back and saw that she had food. Raidramon stopped so she can get down and start handing out food.   
“Whoa, this is new.” Peter said as Raidramon turned back into Veemon.  
“That’s not all I can do and they can do it too.” Veemon said pointing to Hawkmon and Armadillomon.   
“I can also Armor Digivolve.” Gatomon said   
“I’m not going to get used to this.” Stephen said shaking his head.  
“It’ll be alright, at least we can take a break and explore the place.” Wizardmon said and they ate breakfast.   
“I wonder what your Mega forms are going to be.” Peter said   
“I’m not sure if that’s going to be needed.” Stephen said  
“If your opponent is a level higher than you,” Azura said “then you become the same level as the opponent.”   
“Huh?” Thor asked clearly lost by her explanation  
“Ok, say for example Bruce Hulks out,” she said “you’re going to need something big enough to take him down.” she smiled sheepishly at Bruce knowing that she meant no offense. He nodded his head and Thor finally got it. They headed out and kept walking until they saw a town.   
“Looks like Disneyland took a vacation.” Tony joked and they hid for cover as soon as they heard footsteps. It was only a gigantic teddy bear-like Digimon called Monzaemon. They met the kind bear and learned why he created this place. Azura and Loki both felt the feeling of being abandoned when they heard about the toys, but they remembered that they had families and they had one another. Monzaemon told them that there was a village that was home to baby Digimon.   
“Let’s go!” Peter said and Tony had to agree since he was responsible for him. They headed out of Toy Town and Peter was wondering something.   
“Hey, Sis?” he asked  
“Yo.” she said  
“Let’s have a race, Stingmon against Raidramon.” he replied and she looked at Veemon who was thinking the same thing.   
“Race ya to the Primary Village.” he said as he held onto Stingmon’s hand   
“You’re on squirt.” she said as she hopped onto Raidramon’s back. They took off without them knowing that Loki and Thor were right behind them in their own little race. Azura managed to take the lead and got to Primary Village first.   
“No fair! You cheated!” Peter said  
“I won fair and square, Raidramon’s just faster.” she said and Peter knew that she was right. Loki and Thor caught up with them and Loki made it first.  
“You cheated!” Thor said   
“I did not, I just have more stamina.” Loki said with a smug grin  
“I don’t believe you.” the God of Thunder said and when he made a step forward, both Azura and Raidramon stepped in front of him. She narrowed her eyes at him but her pupils only dilated into slits to tell him that she was not playing around. Raidramon started to emit sparks from the spikes on his body. Stephen saw the fight erupting and he went to stop it.  
“We don’t have time for this.” he said  
“He started it.” Azura said and Raidramon took a step forward ready for a fight. Gomamon wasn’t sure on what to do since he was Rookie and Raidramon was a Champion.   
“Fine!” Azura said backing down “But if he makes another move like that, I won’t hold back.”   
Raidramon turned back into Veemon and as she walked past a tree, she punched it so hard that it actually splintered. Being a half-breed, she knew that her Asgardian strength wouldn't be as powerful as Loki or Thor’s and it made her feel weak.  
“It’s alright. You have your own strengths.” Veemon said “That’s why you and I friends.”  
She knew he was right since she did have her own brand of courage. She heard windchimes and looked over a hill to see that they had made to the Primary Village. It was a field that went on for miles covered in Digieggs. She was amazed at how many there were and wondered if there was anyone to take care of them. There was a caretaker for them, Elecmon, and he was trying to bring a whole net full of fish.   
“Hang on, let me help.” Azura said and lifted the net over her shoulder  
“Thank you, it’s for my babies.” Elecmon said and he led her to where he stores the food. Loki and Thor were also amazed at how many Digieggs there were.   
“How can you carry something that heavy?” Elecmon asked  
“I’m stronger than I look.” she said with a shrug. They stayed in Primary Village for awhile longer.   
“Elecmon, what’s at the top of Infinity Mountain?” Peter asked   
“Someone made a hideout up there and I’ve heard that they’re really bad people.” Elecmon said and Azura’s eyes glowed a light gold knowing that she was going to be ready for a fight. Meanwhile, Monica’s friends were hanging around ready for a fight. Katerina and Woodmon, who had Digivolved from Mushroomon, were waiting by the door. Orpheum and Seadramon were bored and they were waiting on their boss to arrive.   
“Monica should be back by now.” Katerina said   
“Maybe she’s licking her wounds.” Orpheum said and Seadramon laughed although it did sound like hissing. Katerina looked to see that their boss had finally made it. It was the Mad Titan, Thanos, and he was ready for another fight. His two lackeys thought it was odd for him to not have a partner but he was powerful enough to not have one.   
“Katerina, maybe you should try and take them out.” he said and she headed out. Woodmon looked at her.  
“We’re going to show them, how it’s done.” she said and he smiled. The Avengers left Primary Village and headed out to get to Infinity Mountain. They managed to get to the foot of the mountain before stopping for a break.   
“Geeze, it’s like trying to get through Brooklyn traffic during rush hour.” Peter joked as he rested.   
“You said it, Kid.” Steve said as he patted Peter’s shoulder  
“Nah, Queens is worse.” Bucky said  
“Malibu is worse especially during Spring Break.” Azura said and Tony nodded his head in agreement. A cold breeze whipped by and Peter shivered a bit. It was coming from the frozen wasteland up ahead. They decided to head further up the foot of the mountain to get away from the frozen air. They found a spot to rest that was high enough that they were away from the frozen tundra but low enough that they were still warm. The team called it a day and as soon as night fell, everyone was on high alert. Night watches were now two hours and if they couldn’t make it past an hour, they had the choice of tagging a teammate and letting them finish the hour. Peter was the first one to tag in and tagged Stephen. Knowing the Master of the Mystic Arts, he was going to be ready for anything. Azura thought it was better to always sleep, or stand watch, in her dragon form since it had higher senses and can react quicker.   
She stood watch but also made sure that Loki had something to hold onto so he could sleep, which was most of the time her tail. She rustled her wings to shake off bordeness. Thor patted her shoulder to tell her to go get some sleep. She wasn’t about to pick a fight so she curled up around Loki letting him use her neck as a pillow and covered him with a wing. She made deep rumbling purrs to soothe him when he started to toss and turn. When morning came, she was the first one awake again but she looked to see that Stephen was awake first.   
“Usually, I’m the first one awake.” she said   
“I had to wake up early when I was still a doctor.” Stephen said   
“Do you miss it?” she asked   
“Sometimes, but this is my life now.” he replied and she made a low rumbling sound. She nudged Loki’s face with her snout telling him it was time to wake up. She transformed back into human form and stretched. They continued on their way and found a clearing in the middle of the woods.   
“This has got to be a trick.” Steve said and Terriermon went to take a look.   
“Seems fine to me.” he said and he even pointed to a lake that was nearby. Steve and Bucky made a fire while Azura went off to do some hunting. She made her way through the nearby woods as a leopard and found a deer. It was weird to find regular food in the Digital World but it was necessary. She bagged it and walked back to the team proudly with her catch.   
“I’m back and I’ve brought food.” she said and plopped the deer down. Steve cleaned it away from the campsite and Peter went to get some water from the river. Orpheum waited by the lake while Seadramon was swimming to get some exercise. He smiled wondering what his other forms will be like. He knew that the team will be arriving soon so he had to get ready. The team fell asleep after making the decision to continue climbing Infinity Mountain. They kept the fire going to make sure that everyone was still warm and it kept away any enemies.


	5. A Fight on the Lake

The team woke up in the morning and continued their way. They figured out that Infinity Mountain was slowly becoming a spiral.  
“Ok, this is new.” Tony said and while they were trying to figure out the mountain Monica had managed to get DemiDevimon to his Mega form, MaloMyotismon, she perched on his massive shoulder and laughed at how Katerina couldn’t do it until their second fight and her partner Digivolved into his Mega form of Puppetmon.  
“Whoop-dee-doo.” Monica said sarcastically as Puppetmon danced around happily and remembered that Orpheum was waiting to ambush them. Monica shook her head and looked at her partner.  
“I thought you had another Mega form.” she wondered and he looked at her.  
“I do called VenomMyotismon but I thought this form would suit our needs better.” he said and she nodded. The two ladies waited for Orpheum to return from his fight with the team so they can finally work as a team. Meanwhile, Seadramon finished his swimming and looked at his partner.  
“What other forms do you have my friend?” Orpheum asked  
“I have my Ultimate form MegaSeadramon and then my Mega, MetalSeadramon.” he replied and Orpheum was eager to see them. The mountain trail lead the team further up the mountain and the cold breeze was starting to act up. They found a cave to stop in but they were attacked by a snowman-like Digimon called Frigimon. They noticed that he had a black gear in his back so they went for a two-on-one. Azura and Loki distracted Frigimon long enough for Veemon and Agumon could get the Gear out. The poor thing was trying to get the fire out but with some quick thinking Azura collected some snow and placed it on his back.  
“Thanks for the help.” he said  
“You’re welcome.” she said and he walked off. He did wave goodbye as he walked away.  
“That was crazy.” Peter said and they headed back into the cave. The cold wasn’t bothering either one since they both had a resistance to it. Tony knew that Azura and Loki didn’t get enough time alone so as they were about to sit down, Tony made a motion with his hand that told them to go have some fun. They didn’t have to be told twice and off they went. They did chase each other through the trees for a bit. She wasn’t expecting him to tackle her to ground.  
“I caught you, love.” he said  
“You did.” she said and giggled as he tickled her neck with his nose. It was always a tingling sensation when they touched since she was a little hotter than most people while he was colder. He wasn’t expecting a snowball from Veemon to come from the left. Agumon also jumped in and they have a snowball fight. The more they played in the snow, the more of Loki’s true nature started to show. He looked up to see that she was also looking up. She saw that Loki had turned into his Jotun form.  
“You look handsome as ever babe.” she said changed halfway into an Ice Dragon where a tail appeared, wings sprouted from her back, two crystalline horns rose from her head. Her eyes took on that famous gold glow with her pupils dilated into slits. Her nails became crystalline claws. She was truly an enchanting beauty and immediately Loki pounced his hands lightly pinning hers above her head, minding her horns.  
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” he said his crimson red eyes glazed with lust.  
“I could say the same thing about you.” she said as she traced one of the markings on his face with a claw tip. She rolled over pinning him just as easily. Veemon and Agumon had turned away to give their friends some privacy. She sat up and unfurled her wings, the light from the sun catching them and making them glitter like freshly fallen snow. They shared a kiss and was about to take it further when a sound like a crash made them jump and transform back into their usual forms. It was a couple of trees being knocked down and to find out that it was only Veemon and Agumon trying to keep themselves busy. They headed back to the cave to see that the others were coming up with battle strategies.  
“Did you guys have fun?” Tony asked  
“Yep. We had a snowball fight and I won.” Azura said as she sat down with Veemon in her lap.  
“What did we miss?” Veemon asked  
“Trying to come up with a strategy to get to the top of the mountain.” Steve said with Terriermon perched on top of his head.  
“I think we should have a sparring match.” Bucky said “Just to see our true potential.”  
“I don’t have a problem with that.” Thor said which made Loki shake his head in annoyance knowing that his brother was always up for a fight. The ones who wanted a sparring match went outside while the ones who wanted to relax stayed in the cave. The ones that wanted a sparring match were Bucky, Thor, Steve, Wanda, and Peter while Tony, Stephen, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Azura, and Loki stayed in the cave to watch. Peter had gotten Stingmon to Digivolve to Stingmon, Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon, Terriermon Digivolved into Gargomon, Gomamon Digivolved into Ikkakumon, and Palmon Digivolved into Togemon.  
“This should be fun.” Armadillomon said as he next sat next to Tony. Wanda was trying her best and she managed to get Togemon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form of Lilymon.  
“What the hell?” Tony said  
“Our first Ultimate!” Peter said and soon enough Garurumon Digivolved into WereGarurumon, Terriermon Digivolved into Rapidmon, and Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon. Peter was the only one missing out but Veemon looked at Azura.  
“I have an Ultimate that I share with Wormmon.” He said and she let him help out. Veemon Digivolved into his true Champion form of ExVeemon. He was as tall as WereGarurumon but he was blue and white with two white wings on his back and a longer tail. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into their Ultimate form of Paildramon. Once he showed up, the others called it quits and the Digimon turned back into their Rookie forms. The ones in the cave started laughing at the reaction of the ones outside in the snow.  
“Shut up you guys.” Bucky said jokingly as he carried Tsunomon in his arms. Tony kept laughing at how the skirmish was ended by a new form of Digivolution.  
“Hawkmon and I can do it too.” Gatomon said and Hawkmon nodded his head.  
This should be fun Natasha thought wondering on what their form would look like. They finally decided to call it a night but with no watches since they figured that it was safe for the night. Morning had come and the team had woken up one by one. Orpheum and Seadramon were also awake and went to find some breakfast. They weren’t sure on when the team was going to arrive so they had plenty of time to kill. Meanwhile, the team were on their way to the lake to take a break from making the hike.  
“That mountain peak isn’t getting any further is it?” Peter asked as he plopped down on the edge of the lake.  
“Not for awhile since it seems to shrink when we defeat the enemies.” Steve said and they finally made it to the lake and found a shack. Seadramon was still in the lake and was watching the shack and grinned when the team arrived. Seadramon shook himself and started to make the lake act up a little. Tony, Azura, Loki, Peter, Wanda, and Natasha headed outside to check out the noise and that’s when Seadramon breached the water to hiss at them. Orpheum walked towards them and took a look at what everyone is wearing.  
“Leather and metal? Oh, honey I don’t think so.” he said in a feminine tone while looking at Loki and was taken aback when Azura kicked him the groin. Veemon Digivolved into ExVeemon and went to fight Seadramon. The others stepped in and out of a fit of rage, Orpheum made Seadramon Digivolve into MegaSeadramon and he thought that he had the upper hand when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon. MegaSeadramon was at the edge of the island in the middle of the lake and wrapped his tail around Azura’s leg before dragging her under the water. Paildramon wanted to jump in but Loki beat him to it, he threw a dagger at the sea snake and headed back to the surface.  
He got her to breathe and Paildramon had defeated Orpheum, who ran off with a hurt Betamon in his arms, while Loki went to save her. Paildramon turned into Minomon and DemiVeemon knowing that he used all his energy for the fight. They got back to the shack to get Azura warmed up which happened pretty quickly. She and Loki snuck out once everyone was asleep and headed to a snow cave. Loki touched the ice, slowly transforming into his Jotun form while Azura was transforming into her half Ice Dragon form. She traced one of the raised patterns on his face with the tip of an icy claw.  
DemiVeemon and Agumon knew that they wanted to pick up where they left off. Loki saw a cluster of ice crystals so with some tinkering they created a bed of some kind out of the ice. There were plenty of sunlight coming through so it caught on Azura’s wings making them glitter like freshly fallen snow. They shared a kiss and was caught up in the moment, they fell on the bed of ice. Their hands explored each other while slowly removing their clothes. Azura’s half Ice Dragon form, allowed her resistance to the icy bed and in a moment of pure bliss she extended her wings to their full size. The light bouncing off them and catching a group of ice crystals above her head making it look she had a halo of ice above her head.  
A snow angel. No, correction MY snow angel Loki thought as he stared in wonder at the sight of her as they both reached their climaxes. They weren’t tired at all so they just enjoyed each other’s company with her laying next to him tracing more of the raised patterns on his body as he held her close. He chuckled at the feeling of her icy claw trailing his body, while she purred at the feeling of him caressing her horn. Her tail slowly swished back and forth on the edge of the makeshift bed while both wings furled against her back. They even found some furs and covered themselves now that sleep was starting to overtake them. They fell asleep and while they slept, they turned back into their normal forms.


	6. The Final Fight

Orpheum made it back to Infinity Mountain and was greeted by Monica and MaloMyotismon.  
“Let me guess, they got you too?” she asked and Puppetmon just chuckled  
“Yeah, what of it?” He asked and went inside to help Betamon get better. Monica and Katerina exchanged glances before heading back inside. Monica was still perched on MaloMyotismon’s shoulder while Puppetmon was darting around the place waiting for his chance at a fight. Katerina looked to see that Thanos was also getting ready for the fight.   
“Stop them at all costs.” he said and they nodded. Betamon recovered and Orpheum wanted to fight Katerina one-on-one. Betamon made it to the Mega level becoming MetalSeadramon.  
“Yay! Now there’s another Mega for me to play with.” Puppetmon said as he danced around like a loon. Meanwhile, in the snow cave Azura and Loki were waking up. She looked to see that during their sleep they had reverted back to their usual forms. She knew that if he was away from the cold in any capacity, he would continue to look human. She wanted him to stay in his Jotun form so that way he knew that his true form wasn’t something to hate but she also wasn’t sure if Thor had lost his hatred of them. They got dressed and headed back to the others who were also waking up.   
“Did you two have a good time?” Tony asked seeing that they were both smiling.  
“Yeah, sorry that we didn’t leave a note.” Azura said and Tony waved his hand  
“You guys deserved it after all.” he said and a blue and white blur raced by him jumping into Azura’s arms. It was DemiVeemon and he was happy to see her again, he snuggled in his favorite spot and normally Loki would get jealous but he was getting used to it knowing that it was making the little guy happy. They headed out and finally made it to the top of Infinity Mountain but they had to duck for cover to avoid a hit from MetalSeadramon.   
“They’re back.” Tony joked and Stephen just shook his head in annoyance. Monica was getting annoyed by the minute.   
“This is taking too long.” she said and MaloMyotismon nodded in agreement. Orpheum and Katerina regrouped but that wasn’t the only thing happened. MaloMyotismon grabbed MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon before absorbing them to make himself stronger. Tony covered Peter’s eyes with his hand while Azura tried not to throw up. Knowing that MaloMyotismon was a Mega, they needed Megas of their own. Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon who then Digivolved into his Mega form Imperialdramon. Gabumon and Agumon Digivolved into MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon but then they combined to make Omnimon. Gomamon Digivolved into Plesiomon, Gatomon Digivolved into Magnadramon, Hawkmon Digivolved into Valkyrimon, Palmon Digivolved into Rosemon, Terriermon Digivolved into MegaGargomon, Wizardmon Digivolved into Piedmon, Armadillomon Digivolved into Vikemon, and Tentomon Digivolved into HerculesKabuterimon.   
“This is interesting.” Bruce said   
“What’s that?” Stephen asked  
“Gomamon can Digivolve into the same Mega form as Armadillomon but he chose his second Mega form to stop any confusion.” Bruce said looking at his D-Terminal. The group of Megas went to take on MaloMyotismon while their human partners went to take on Monica and the others. Orpheum and Azura had their rematch with Orpheum going for a weak move and pulled her hair.  
“Hair pulling? So, last year.” Azura said with a grin and paid him back. Using a scorpion’s tail, she defeated Orpheum while the others took out Katerina.   
“You’re next.” Clint said as he stepped closer to Monica. Omnimon and Imperialdramon had taken out MaloMyotismon. Monica accepted her fate and she was defeated for good too. The Megas returned to their Rookie forms and they were about to celebrate when the boss finally arrived. Azura looked to see that Thanos was coming their way, she took a hold of Loki’s hand and placed him behind her to shield him from the Mad Titan. He placed his hands on her shoulders while he placed his head in between her shoulder blades. She knew that he was scared and didn’t want anyone but her to see that.  
“Don’t worry, love this guy is going to pay dearly.” she said with a sideways glance. Stephen copied the Power Stone and gave it to her. Tony could see that her eyes were glowing gold and told the others to back off but keep a protective circle around the God of Mischief. Azura transformed, for the first time, a creature of of not only immense size but also of immense power. She had transformed into the Xenomorph Queen and was ready for a fight. She headbutted the Mad Titan knocking him off balance with a force similar to a semi truck. She didn’t even wait for him to get back up as she sent him flying with a swipe from her tail.   
“How is this even possible?” he asked but wasn’t quite ready for another headbutt. She swiped at his face with her claws. She deliberately cut herself to use the infamous acidic blood that Xenomorphs were known for and splashed it across his face. He was about to use the Time Stone to heal the wounds, when Stephen used his own to speed up the process. She did say that he was going to pay. She kept her assault until the Mad Titan was on his last legs. She picked him up and he realized at how much taller she was than him. She was a magnificent beast and it was emphasized by the crest that was acting like a crown. She hissed showing crystalline teeth and an infamous second mouth.   
She stabbed him with her tail while adding a combination of scorpion and black mamba venom.   
She brought him close to what supposed to be her face and she hissed.   
“You’ve messed with the wrong person.” she said and ripped off the Gauntlet so it wouldn’t be used again after the Mad Titan passed. She flung with far away with a roar of triumph and made it back to the group slowly transforming back into human form. She tried to keep her balance but her legs felt like jelly. Loki caught her so she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself.  
“That’s how a Queen should fight.” he said with his face in the crook of her neck. Tentomon looked to see that the hideout was still there and they made a beeline for it. They found a gate that led them back to the Real World. They looked to see that they were back in Bruce’s lab and Natasha looked at the clock to see that two hours only passed in the Real World.   
“Time moves differently in the Digital World.” Gatomon said behind them to reveal that their Digimon partners had followed them into the Real World.   
“Told you guys that we’re friends for life.” DemiVeemon said as he jumped into Azura’s arms. She remembered her email and made a special album of just everyone and their partners. She got a picture of Peter catching up on any homework with Wormmon on his head. DemiVeemon was safe in his spot as she went to find everyone else getting used to being in the Compound again. She got another secret snap shot of Thor sharing his Pop-Tarts with Gomamon. Clint and Hawkmon were training so Azura got a picture of Clint hitting a bullseye with Hawkmon standing next to him. Natasha was sharing some fish with Gatomon when she spotted Azura with her camera. She got a candid camera shot Tony taking a nap with Armadillomon curled up next to him. She let them sleep and she found Loki reading a book with Agumon fast asleep next to him.   
DemiVeemon giggled at the sight but Azura told him to be quiet. She got the rest of the team and uploaded them into her special album. She looked at her teacher’s email again and wanted to try different filters. She got a picture of her and Loki with him kissing her cheek and she tried a black and white filter on the picture when she uploaded it into her laptop. She got a few more pictures and two weeks later, she was sitting with the rest of her class at graduation. She looked around and saw that Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Peter had shown up for the ceremony. Her name was finally called and got her diploma. Their partners had to stay in the car to avoid the awkward explanations.   
After graduation, they headed back to the Compound for the party. The party had at least one dance and that was for Azura and Loki alone. He was wearing not the black suit that she was so fond of but one similar to the one he wore in Germany.   
“I’m so proud of you, darling.” he said in her ear   
“Thank you.” she said and laid her head on his chest. After the party she hung her diploma in their room along with the black and white picture that she took.   
“What do you think, little buddy?” she asked DemiVeemon  
“I like it, there is going to be more right?” he asked   
“Yeah, I’m working on a special album just for all of us.” she said and he smiled.   
“Hey, Sis! Dinner’s ready.” Peter said and they went to join them. Clint had taken down a deer for the Digimon to eat and the team had steak and baked potatoes. Peter and Azura cleaned up after dinner and the team decided to watch a movie. Years had passed and the team was older with Natasha and Clint married with kids of their own, Azura and Loki were also married with twins, Thor had settled down and his daughter, Tiana was playing with her cousins. The kids all had their own partner Digimon. The happy set of parents watched as the kids played and they knew that everyone was happy with their lives. Thor was ruling Asgard with his family, Tony was still tinkering away, Azura was a photographer for wildlife federations while Loki helped with the kids.   
They named the twins Frigga and Vali with Frigga having a DemiVeemon like her mother and Vali an Koromon like his father. Tiana also had a Bukamon like her father, Clint and Natasha’s kids, Nathan and Millie, had a Poromon and Nyaromon just like their parents. The kids got along with the others very well and the younger Digimon learned all they could from the older ones. Peter and his kid joined them a little bit later with his kid having a Minomon.   
“Just like old times huh?” he asked as he sat down on the hill with the others.   
“Yeah, now the kids have a better chance keeping both worlds safe.” Azura said and Tony nodded knowing that the heavier saving would go to them. She knew that there was going to be some rivalry between the twins and Tiana but she quickly got rid of the thought since she knew that history wasn’t going to repeat itself. She did smile thinking of one of the twins ruling Asgard someday with their proud parents helping them every step of the way.


End file.
